Tsuyoi Arashiyama
| shikai = Hisan | bankai = Junkyōsha | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Unbridled Speed: : Tsuyoi was born into a long line of Shinigami. They were a minor noble family, and to be a Shinigami was a great honor. Her predecessors had all practiced and become experts at Zanjutsu, and she was expected to do the same. The way of the sword was the way of her family and that would never be changed. It came as a great shock to them all when Tsuyoi showed more of an inclination towards the arcane art of Kidō. This bordered on blasphemy, though little could be done because she lacked an actual blade to perform Zanjutsu with. Her family left her alone, but their scathing disapproval followed her like a dark specter. She did not allow this to deter her from her current path: the mastery of Kidō. Tsuyoi set out to mark her place within her family in her own unique way, letting future generations know that it was okay to be different. To stray outside the norm. Her raw strength constituted a large portion of her offensive capabilities, but she found that she had little to no supplementary or defensive value. So she studied the more supportive arts of Kidō with fervor, forging her into the competent battle mage that she has now become. She is a prodigy of Kaidō, which happens to be her main field of practice. She has a firm grasp upon Bakudō, enabling her to weave barriers and defenses the likes of which many have not yet dreamed. Though she doesn't truly utilize it, Tsuyoi is also well versed in many a spell from the school of Hadō. Tsuyoi has thrown her own flare to her Kidō, combining it with her skill in hand-to-hand combat as well as her place as a frontline fighter in order to make her a more than competent combat medic. Not only is she able to defend her allies and treat them, but she is also able to dish out just as much damage to her enemies in return with diverting little focus from her task of healing. A ball of fire becomes a gauntlet with which to strike her enemies, a dome barrier becomes a great shield to defend her or her allies against enemy fire. Lightning itself comes to grace her with a powerful armor to turn away all that would do harm to her. Speaking in terms of raw skill, she is capable of casting all Bakudō spells of the 99-numbered line, and can cast as far as Bakudō #80 without incantation whilst maintaining its full strength on her own. Similarly, for something outside of her purview she is able to treat Hadō spells up to #50 the same way. In studying the arts of Kidō, she has resorted to constructing her own unique systems in order to better herself as a healer and a platform to support her allies. *'Mastery of Kaidō:'The art of healing is one that goes greatly unnoticed by general Shinigami. It is often overlooked by the elegant barriers and seals able to be crafted by Bakudō or the fiery explosions of pure destruction that can be caused by Hadō. Those who do take up the subtle nuances of healing, who see the might in the scalpel as well as the sword, are often placed in the Fourth Division at some point in their career. Tsuyoi found that she possessed a great natural talent for the art and thought there was no better way to distinguish her from her family than to take up an art that healed wounds instead of causing them. Kaidō is unlike it's defensive and offensive counterparts in that it only possesses one spell. It is an art that focuses solely upon it's results and the aftermath, rather than the spread of the effect. It is an art that is simple and yet complex, casting aside the need for a number system. Kaidō exists to heal wounds, relieve ails and purify afflictions. As such, practitioners often find ways to apply Kaidō that befits their own style. For Tsuyoi, she found that applying the magic through her body and the bodies of others to be the easiest and most effective way. By simply saturating her hands in Reiryoku and applying them to the afflicted areas, she was able to heal wounds in a matter of moments. By channeling the energy directly into her target's body, she is not only able to stimulate an increased production of energy but also the regeneration of wounds over an extended period of time. With her form of healing, Tsuyoi is able to quickly administer treatment to those around her with a simple touch, thus allowing her patients to continue fighting even while their wounds are being healed. At a moment's notice she is able to repurpose her Reiryoku in order to purge infections and poisons rather than heal, enabling her to save others from the clutches of an assassin's poisons. Though the feats she is able to attain with her healing are great, Tsuyoi does possess limits. She is unable to return those long dead to life or regrow lost limbs, but the speed at which she is able to heal more than makes up for that. Her Kaidō is an invaluable skill, both on and off the battle field. : : Zanpakutō Hisan (悲惨, lit. "Misery"): This is the Zanpakutō of the former member of the Fourth Division, Tsuyoi Arashiyama. Like most Shinigami, Tsuyoi's Zanpakutō was a stead fast companion from the moment she obtained her Asauchi in the Academy. From there she forged a bond with her blade, learning it's name and earning it's trust and partnership. Ever since she had learned the name of her weapon, their bond only grew. Soon enough they were not just partners, but almost a single entity. Tsuyoi heard Hisan's thoughts within her mind as if they were her own. They worked as a unit in order to perform at their peak and do their best as healers. Hisan takes a rather odd shape, however. Rather than being a standard katana or even another type of weapon, this Zanpakutō manifests as a simple necklace. It is comprised of a length of silken string secured to a gem with a rich blue coloration. On either side of the gem are small sphere-shaped charms upon the string. The shape of her Zanpakutō lead her to using her skill in and over , due to not possessing a physical blade to do battle with. Despite this, their bond is still one to marvel at. One so strong that there are rarely any misunderstandings or arguments between the two, as they understand the other's motives almost completely. Hisan places its trust within its wielder and Tsuyoi uses their bond in order to push their powers to greater heights. :*'Zanpakuto Spirit Manifestation:' Her bond with Hisan encroaches upon the realms of perfect synchronization. They think the same, they feel the same and they possess the same convictions. It is no wonder why Tsuyoi is able to manifest the spirit of her Zanpakutō, despite not having mastered the arts of Zanjutsu. When manifested, Hisan's gem will begin to glow with a bright green light before emitting a mint-green gaseous mass. This mass then converges and takes the form of a large white slug with blue stripes along its body the same color as its gem. While in this form, Hisan has shown the ability to communicate rather well, speaking with a motherly voice and tone. Hisan possesses the gender identity of female, and prefers to be referred to as such when addressed. She carries herself with an air of dignity and nobility, causing many of those that get the pleasure of meeting her to refer to her as "Hisan-hime" or "Hisan-sama". In this form, Hisan displays many abilities. She is able to shift her size, the range of her size manipulation abilities ranging from her being the size of Tsuyoi's palm, to becoming over 30 meters tall. She is also able to divide herself into several thousand smaller versions, all sharing a consciousness and knowledge in order to form a sort of hive-mind. Hisan possesses extensive knowledge of Kaidō and is able to project it through her body alone. She is also able to secret medicinal balms that can have a wide range of effects, from healing burns to curing motion sickness. Even stronger than her secretions is her stomach juices, which is able to be changed from a powerful healing agent to a high strength acid in a matter of moments. Because of Tsuyoi's ability to manifest Hisan, this is often mistaken as her Shikai Release. *' :' The release phrase for this Zanpakutō is "Carry their burdens, cherish thine company" (彼らの負担を負う, あなたの会社を大切にする; Karera no futan o ou, Anata no kaisha o taisetsu ni suru). Upon her release, Hisan glows brightly before enveloping Tsuyoi in the light. The light then unravels into long ribbons extending in all directions to reveal Tsuyoi standing there much unchanged. Though if one should look closely, they could note that her amulet is missing. :Shikai Special Ability: *' :' Junkyōsha (殉教者, lit Martyr): :Bankai Special Ability: *'Bankai Stage 2:' Yūaku Junkyōsha Taikan Hisan (優渥殉教者戴冠悲惨, lit. Gracious Martyr, Crowning Misery) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes